


Happy Birthday, Arcangelo Corelli

by OhYaBettaDont



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Boys In Love, Daddy Issues, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYaBettaDont/pseuds/OhYaBettaDont
Summary: A mid-July birthday was a perfect excuse for a yacht party, even if that birthday happened to be Arcangelo Corelli’s. Kaz was always reluctant to go to any party where Arcangelo was the host -- that guy loved to get on Kaz’s nerves -- but not only was this a freaking yacht party, but his two best friends had also been invited.
Relationships: Arcangelo Corelli/Kaz Kaan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Kaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassacain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/gifts).



> I wrote this as a Christmas present to my dear friend cassacain! Merry Christmas!

He had to admit, a mid-July birthday was a perfect excuse for a yacht party, even if that birthday happened to be Arcangelo Corelli’s. Kaz was always reluctant to go to any party where Arcangelo was the host -- that guy loved to get on Kaz’s nerves -- but not only was this a freaking yacht party, but his two best friends had also been invited. Lexy and Gottlieb had insisted that they go.

“What, B? You got something better to do than go to a damn two-day yacht party?” Lexy had argued. And it was hard to argue against that, especially with Gottlieb perpetually on Lexy’s side. Even if this party was mostly east-side people, it should still be fun with his friends there.

The yacht was spectacular, too – huge, with at least a dozen luxurious guest bedrooms, and each bedroom even had its own bathroom. Not only were the accommodations nice, but this thing had a pool, a hot tub, three different bars, and a dance floor, not to mention plenty of outdoor seating on the front and back ends of the boat that were perfect for sunbathing. And, of course, the weather was so perfect that one would think the Corellis had paid for it to be this way: not a cloud in the sky, and _hot_. It was a perfect day for swimming.

Upon arriving, Lexy, Gottlieb and Kaz changed into their swimsuits and went to check out the pool.

“Hey, Kaz, who are you rooming with?” Gottlieb asked, standing next to Lexy near the edge of the pool. “They must’ve put us on, like, the opposite end of the ship from you or something, man.”

Kaz cocked his head in confusion. “Oh, do you guys have to share a room? I got my own.”

“Damn, seriously? That’s not fair!” said Gottlieb.

“Huh, maybe they had an odd number of people or something,” replied Kaz with a shrug. “So were there two Toblerones in your guys’ room?”

A few yards away, a group of ten or so people started cheering. Kaz glanced over to see Arcangelo holding up his phone. He must’ve been taking some kind of video.

Lexy looked at Kaz like he’d completely changed the subject. “Toblerones? Dude, do you ever think of anything besides chocolate?”

Kaz blushed. “What? There was a big Toblerone on my bed when I got here. Did you all not get one?” He’d assumed it was a party favor, but it would be odd if he was the only person who’d gotten one. It was already odd enough that Kaz had been put in his own room right next to the master cabin while his friends were sharing a room on the opposite end of the sleeping area’s long, narrow hallway.

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice behind Kaz. “Vibe check!” The owner of the voice pushed him in the pool. When Kaz resurfaced, startled, he saw it was Arcangelo who had pushed him in the pool. He scowled. Arcangelo, pointing his phone at Kaz, laughed. “Just what I thought,” he said through his laughter, “your vibes are all off. Try and enjoy yourself! It’s my birthday!” He turned to the East-Side Gentlemen, who had followed him there. “Hey guys, let’s show off the hot tub!” With that, they all trotted away toward the back of the boat where the hot tub was located, Arcangelo still recording everything on his phone.

This was going to be a long party.

Thankfully, Arcangelo didn’t bother Kaz like that for the rest of the day. He was too busy making an ass of himself in all the other usual ways: trying to show off while riding a jet ski, grinding on random people on the dance floor, and making passive-aggressive comments about every single birthday gift he opened. You know, regular east-side dickhead things.

But despite all the irritating shit Arcangelo did all day, Kaz couldn’t help but notice how good Arcangelo looked in his Louis Vuitton swim trunks. Not that he’d ever say that to Arcangelo.

No July yacht party would be complete without a night of fireworks. When it got dark, everybody gathered in the front deck of the ship and watched a tasteful firework show. The fireworks were loud and colorful, dazzling. At one point, Kaz looked away from the fireworks and noticed that Arcangelo was looking at him. Arcangelo quickly averted his gaze, turning back to the spectacle overhead. Had he been staring? After a few more minutes of the show, Kaz checked if Arcangelo was staring again. Arcangelo was no longer there. Weird.

The firework show ended fairly late. With all the swimming and sunbathing he’d done that day, Kaz was already ready for bed. He went back to the bedroom he’d been assigned and noticed there was bouquet of carnations that wasn’t there before. Also weird. First the Toblerone and now this – was someone leaving him gifts? It’s not like it was _his_ birthday.

His thought was interrupted when he heard shouting in the master cabin next door. It sounded serious, so he went to investigate. He knocked on the door to the master cabin. No answer. He knocked again. More shouting, but still no answer. Hesitantly, he opened the door and peered inside.

There was Arcangelo, still in his swimwear, yelling into his phone. “Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll just do what you did and marry some stuck-up Catholic girl and then divorce her as soon as she gives me a son!” He hung up in a huff, then chucked his phone onto the king-sized bed, grumbling something under his breath. His back was turned to the door, so he must’ve not seen Kaz.

Arcangelo may be his rival, but Kaz knew this kind of behavior was out of character for him. Kaz had seen Arcangelo angry before, like when he lost a field hockey game or when his waiter brought him the wrong kind of coffee, but this kind of anger was different, more severe. It worried Kaz to see Arcangelo this way. “Um, Arcangelo?” he called.

Arcangelo flinched. He turned to face Kaz, wearing a certain guilty expression as if he’d just been caught doing something he knew he shouldn’t be doing. “Kaz?” he asked, astonished.

Kaz took a step into the room. “What’s wrong?”

Arcangelo faked a smile. His teeth were so white, it was as if he’d gone to the dentist and said, Give me the high beams. “Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about.” _Pretty little head? What the fuck?_ “My dad’s an asshole, but that’s nothing new. You know how dads can be.”

Kaz frowned. “Actually, I don’t. Aunt Agatha’s the only close family I have left.”

“Oh.” Arcangelo deflated. He dropped the forced smile, looking about as downtrodden as Kaz suspected he truly was.

Both Kaz and Arcangelo stared at the floor, saying nothing. The silence got awkward. Just as Kaz was about to turn back and return to his own cabin, Arcangelo stepped toward him and wrapped his arms around him.

Although not sure how to react at first, Kaz eventually hugged him back. Arcangelo held on tightly as if he worried Kaz would float away. Then he kissed Kaz’s forehead.

Kaz gasped lightly. He didn’t know what he should say or do in response. He just kept holding on, squeezing Arcangelo a little tighter. Arcangelo’s body was warm, comforting against his. Eventually, he said, “I don’t think I’ve said this yet, but happy birthday, Arcangelo.”


	2. Arcangelo

“Hey, what’s up everybody! It’s ya boy Arcangelo, streaming live from my fuckin’ birthday party. Since this year’s gonna be the best one ever, we’re partying it up on my dad’s yacht!” Arcangelo angled his phone to get a shot of the yacht, along with the ten or so swimsuit-clad people who were whooping and hollering on the deck behind him.

His phone camera also captured a familiar head of pink hair in the distance. He glanced behind him to confirm that the man standing by the pool was, in fact, Kaz Kaan. Arcangelo was excited to see him – Arcangelo had been inviting Kaz to parties for years, but Kaz usually didn’t show up. This year, Arcangelo had been smart and also invited his two best friends to try and get him to come. It had evidently worked. “Oh, look who’s here!” Arcangelo said to his phone, grinning. “You all know him. You all love him. Kaz Kaan, number two bachelor, demon slayer, and Caprese Boy. Let’s see if we can get a read on his vibes.” He approached Kaz, who remained oblivious to Arcangelo’s presence, engrossed in conversation with his friends. He snuck up behind Kaz. “Vibe check!” With one hand still holding up his phone, he used the other to shove Kaz into the pool. Arcangelo laughed. This was great content for a live stream. “Just what I thought,” he chuckled, “your vibes are all off. Try and enjoy yourself! It’s my birthday!”

Arcangelo took another look at Kaz, who was now soaking wet in the pool and scowling. What a beautiful face he had, even when it was contorted like that. When he sensed that Kaz probably wouldn’t be saying anything in return, he turned back to his friends. “Hey guys, let’s show off the hot tub!” With that, he led his friends to the back of the boat, pointing his phone at different parts of the yacht along the way.

Anything to get away from that awkward situation. How could Kaz reject such an obvious display of affection like pushing someone into a pool? Not to mention everything else Arcangelo had done for Kaz: given him his own room, left a big Toblerone on his bed for him – hell, even the Louis Vuitton swim trunks Arcangelo wore were picked out with the knowledge that Kaz fucking Kaan would see them.

Whatever. Kaz had rejected Arcangelo’s advances before. He wouldn’t let it ruin his birthday party.

The Corellis kept two jet skis in the storage area in the bottom of the ship. Arcangelo got them out, and he and his buddies tried to make a big enough splash riding the jet skis around that it would get the deck wet – not that that was doable, as the deck was too high above the water for a jet ski to splash it. He noticed that Kaz only seemed to care about the jet skis when they made a lot of noise, so he kept trying to make louder and louder noises too. Otherwise, Kaz would hardly look in his direction.

When the jet skis got boring, Arcangelo turned on some of his favorite EDM and hit up the dance floor. A good number of the party guests joined him, but he couldn’t help but note Kaz’s absence from the dancing. Then came the opening of gifts.

In Neo Yokio high society, especially in east-side culture, gift-giving is usually a way for the gift giver to flex on the gift receiver. Because of this trend, Arcangelo refused to act impressed with any of his gifts. But he did make mental note of his favorites, especially the gift Kaz gave him: four VIP tickets to Lollapalooza. It was a surprisingly thoughtful gift from a guy who acted like he didn’t care. Arcangelo had to hide his smile when he opened it. Of course, even that wasn’t what he really wanted for his birthday.

He could hardly pay attention to the fireworks that night, even though it was his show. All he could focus on was the way the colors of the fireworks shone on Kaz Kaan’s face. That’s what mesmerized him, and frankly it was a better show than the firework display itself: watching Kaz stare up contentedly at the clear night, his perfect face lighting up in red, blue, pink, purple.

_Why, Kaz? Why are you so cold to me? Don’t you know that only makes me want you more?_

As if he’d heard Arcangelo’s thoughts, Kaz looked away from the fireworks and locked eyes with Arcangelo. _Shit._ Arcangelo played it off like he wasn’t staring, turning back to the firework show overhead as if he’d just glanced down at Kaz on accident.

Then Arcangelo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked it. It was his dad, probably ready to ruin his birthday for the, let’s see, twenty-fourth year in a row? He snuck inside the yacht, sliding the glass door shut behind him before answering the call.

Arcangelo’s dad always found a way to take even the happiest occasions and turn them into harsh condemnations. The subject of today’s criticism was, “You’re twenty-four now. What are you doing with your life? When I was your age…” etc. In conversations like this, Arcangelo knew he couldn’t win. It didn’t matter how many times he explained to his dad that being a bachelor, being an _influencer_ , was a legitimate full-time job – all his dad ever did was compare Arcangelo to his parents, his grandparents, his cousins, his peers, to let him know how worthless he was. As if Arcangelo wasn’t already in a bad mood after Kaz’s constant rejections all day, this only made everything worse.

As their private conversations often tended to do, it escalated into a shouting match, but thankfully not before Arcangelo made it down the sleeping area’s long, narrow hallway to the master cabin so that he could scream in privacy. None of his friends knew about his relationship with his dad, and he didn’t want any of them to find out either.

Despite the borderline verbal abuse his father was giving him, Arcangelo was determined to get the last word this time. “Oh yeah?” he yelled after a particularly scathing remark. “Maybe I’ll just do what you did and marry some stuck-up Catholic girl and then divorce her as soon as she gives me a son!” He hung up before his dad could reply. “Fucking asshole,” he grumbled, chucking his phone onto his bed in a futile attempt to let out a little anger.

A voice came from behind him. “Um, Arcangelo?” Arcangelo’s whole body tensed up like it was bracing itself for a car crash. _Please, don’t let that be who I think it is…_

Arcangelo turned around, slowly. It was him. “Kaz?”

Kaz looked at Arcangelo, his brow furrowed in concern. “What’s wrong?” he asked in a low voice.

As much as Arcangelo wanted to tell Kaz the truth, his instincts told him to play it off. This was Arcangelo’s best-kept secret, and his desire to keep it that way overpowered his desire to be honest with Kaz. “Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about,” he replied through a forced smile. _Pretty little head – maybe not the best choice of wording, but whatever_. Kaz seemed more confused than convinced, so he elaborated. “My dad’s an asshole, but that’s nothing new. You know how dads can be.”

Something Arcangelo said must’ve hit a nerve with Kaz, because he turned his gaze to the floor and frowned. “Actually, I don’t,” Kaz said, his voice sounding just a little more hoarse than normal. “Aunt Agatha’s the only close family I have left.”

“Oh.” _Wow, I’m an idiot. How could I have forgotten that?_ Arcangelo also looked down, too embarrassed to look Kaz in the face. He stood there for a moment. He was finally getting some attention from the guy who’d been snubbing him all day, and he couldn’t even think of anything to say.

Kaz took a half-step away. _No, he can’t leave. Not yet._ Before Kaz got the chance to go, Arcangelo got closer and wrapped Kaz in a big hug. A much-needed hug. He wasn’t sure how Kaz would react, but at this point he didn’t care.

Well, he did care when Kaz hugged him back.

So much relief and happiness swirled in Arcangelo’s head that, before he could stop himself, he gave Kaz a kiss on the forehead. _Oops. I hope that wasn’t a bad move._

Kaz gave Arcangelo a reassuring squeeze. “I don’t think I’ve said this yet, but happy birthday, Arcangelo.”

Arcangelo fought back tears. Finally, he got what he wanted for his birthday.


End file.
